Aqui estoy yo
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: mas 14...Milo un musico sin inspiracion, Camus un escritor sin musas...los destinos de ambos se veran mezclado en un dia sin igual....Camilo


Aquí con un nuevo fic que escribir por un eventillo y como especial del 14 de Febrero, espero que os guste la cancion que me inspiro fue la que le da titulo, aquí estoy yo de Luis Fonsi…

_**C&M**_

Sus ojos miraban la hoja pautada frente a el…completamente en blanco, vacia.

Vacio…

Asi era como se sentia el, desde hacia unos dias no encontraba inspiración, es mas podria jurar que sus Musas habían decidido abandonarle e irse de vacaciones.

Debía entregar una nueva canción, y sin embargo simplemente esta no nacia, simplemente no podía crear música y eso era malo.

Muy, muy malo ya que la música era su vida, su pasión, aunque esta ultima estaba ausente desde hacia un buen tiempo.

Trataba de rememorar a aquel joven soñador que fuese hace algún tiempo, aquel que no podia dejar de componer, aquel para quien cualquier situación sin importar que tan inverosímil pudiese ser, provocaba el nacimiento de una canción.

Ahora cargando con el éxito y la fama a cuestas, aquello resultaba difícil, y pensar que creyó que todo seria más fácil.

Entonces tomo una determinación, tomo su guitarra y un par de hojas pautadas y cubriendo sus ojos con unas gafas de sol, salio a la calle.

Tal vez necesitaba despejarse o simplemente empaparse de un poco de sol, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez la inspiración podría encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina.

_**M&C**_

Un nuevo suspiro salio de sus labios, lo admitía estaba frustrado tenia un nuevo libro que entregar y no llevaba ni una línea decente, ya ni digamos una palabra en realidad sus hojas estaban completamente limpias.

Una nueva taza de café se sumo a las otras 6 restantes, parecía un cafeinomano, y lo que es peor la cafeína comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo ya que comenzaba a sentir pequeño temblores.

Se paro de su elegante escritorio de cedro, y asomo sus ojos por la ventana, la luz del sol molesto a sus zafiros quienes se cerraron ante la agresión del astro rey, una vez acostumbrados a la luz matinal se abrieron.

Era un día hermoso al menos aun podía percibir aquellas sencillas cosas, una joven paso bajo su ventana, sus ojos se cruzaron con su mirada por unos instantes, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Trato de que aquello le diera nacimiento a una nueva idea…_"Y la vio pasar, mientras observaba el mundo por su ventana y…"_, nada…nada nuevo.

Regreso dentro de su apartamento y se miro al espejo, lucia horrible dos enormes ojeras se asomaban bajo sus ojos, _¡claro! ¿Qué esperabas Camus? Después de dos noches sin dormir…_se dijo así mismo.

Tal vez si salía, si se despejaba un poco algo podría llegar, así que tomando un viejo cuaderno forrado en cuero, y sin molestarse en cambiarse siquiera salio en busca de su inspiración…

_**M&C**_

Las jovencitas y alguno que otro jovencito le sonreían al reconocerlo, era lógico después de todo tan solo llevaba unas gafas de sol, y vestía de manera casual.

Algunas valientes jovencitas se atrevían a pedirle algún autógrafo, y otras más osadas algún beso, no estaba de mucho humor pero finalmente se debía a su público, y este no tenia la culpa de su bloqueo.

Después de un rato decidió entrar a un café que era una especie de karaoke, tal vez es lo que le hacia falta alguna nueva idea podría surgir de alguno de los chicos que ahí cantaban, quizá y hasta descubriera a un nuevo talento.

Se sentó en la mesa mas alejada y con su inseparable "Escorpión", como había llamado a su guitarra de color escarlata, y se dispuso a escuchar y a esperar…

¿Esperar que?, ni el lo sabia, pero esperaba que las musas al fin se dignaran a hacer su aparición…

_**M&C**_

Llevaba rato vagando pero hasta el momento nada parecía ayudarle, se había topado con diversas situaciones pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente digna para una de sus historias… ¿Digna?, en este momento pagaría con tal de poder escribir aunque sea un poema decente.

Después de comer algo en un pequeño Restaurante, salio del lugar para dirigirse a un parque donde se sentó en una banca donde observaba todo y a la vez nada.

Las personas pasaban de aquí a allá, algunas solas, otras en compañía lo cual era en su mayoría, parejas de enamorados.

Estas parecían haber formado un frente común o algo por estilo ya que no dejaban de pasar dándose mimos o arrumacos, como riéndose de el, al recordarle que no solo era un patético escritor sin inspiración, si no que además estaba solo.

Sonrío con ironía no era de muchas relaciones, y había tenido pocas y bastante largas pero todas habían terminado ya, estaba en lo que el había definido como una "exploración de si mismo", y de momento no buscaba a nadie, aunque en realidad nadie le había llamado lo suficiente la atención para enredarse en una nueva relación.

Nunca había necesitado de compañía para escribir, lo hacia desde pequeño así que sabia que aquel bloqueo no se debía a su soledad, al contrario su mejor obra nació cuando estaba solo, como en aquel momento, además después de todo era gay.

Tal vez debería regresar a Francia, Ibiza no estaba resultando lo que esperaba, no podía quejarse el lugar era bello y en un principio las ideas y todo surgían de maravilla, pero últimamente las cosas no resultaban.

Estaba siendo fatalista, pero sucede cuando un escritor sufre un bloqueo es tan difícil deshacerse de ellos…

¿Podría alguien apiadarse de el?...

_**M&C**_

Aquel café no estaba resultando lo que esperaba así que después de 7 malteadas, y dos rebanadas de Pay salio del lugar para dirigirse a la playa, tal vez aquel lugar resultase mejor el mar siempre había resultado ser un lugar místico para el, siempre le había gustado el mar.

Su manager le había hablado sobre regresar a Grecia, tal vez debería seguir ese un consejo, un tiempo en su tierra natal no le vendría nada mal.

Ibiza era un paraíso y cuando surgió la idea de tener un apartamento en aquel lugar no lo dudo, y de hecho lo tomaba como un lugar para vacacionar y descansar, o simplemente cuando deseaba alejarse de todo.

Sin embargo ahora tenía la presión del próximo disco, y Shaka no hacia más que fastidiarle con las nuevas canciones…si tan solo estas surgieran tan fácil…

Se quedo observando la inmensidad del océano por largo rato, no se había fijado pero comenzaba anochecer.

El presenciar aquel hermoso atardecer, al ver como sol comenzaba a descender y este parecía ser tragado por el mar era digno de cuadro, el cielo era también otro digno espectáculo ya que los matices y colores que tomaban formaban un bello cuadro…saco su celular y tomo una foto si no tenia una canción, al menos había obtenido una linda foto…

Después la mandaría a agrandar y le pondría un marco, si, definitivamente había hecho una buena foto, mmm... debería dedicarse a eso, tan pronto como es pensamiento llego a el río, no, el no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese música, lo tenia claro, ahora solo faltaba una cosa…una canción.

_**M&C**_

Una pareja de Cisnes parecían saludarle, por un momento las envidio ahí estaban ellas tan tranquilas, sin presiones de una editora maniática que amenazaba con cortarle los bajos si no le entregaba un borrador decente en los próximos 3 días.

¡Maldita Roxane! Si no fuera tan buena, seguramente ya la habría mandado al carajo.

Un estruendo proveniente del cielo le alerto… ¡Genial!, lo que le faltaba comenzaría a llover y el ni paraguas llevaba, comenzó a caminar a toda prisa al igual que las demás personas que estaban en aquel parque, pero antes de llegar a un lugar donde poder resguardarse, las incesantes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer estruendosamente, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que diviso una librería, entro ahí dispuesto a esperar a que la lluvia pasase y así poder regresar a la seguridad de su apartamento.

No debió salir…

_**M&C**_

La lluvia le había tomado desprevenido en plena playa, menos mal que llevaba el estuche de escorpión que si no, la pobre se habría mojado.

Había comenzado a correr buscando un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia, sin embargo en medio del camino se había detenido, las gotas de lluvia le relajaban y eso es algo que necesitaba con urgencia, así que comenzó dar vueltas alrededor de la calle y sonreír como un loco, y de hecho así lo veían las personas que le observaban mas no le importo, ahí se quedo empapándose sin pensar en nada mas.

_**M&C**_

La noche había caído, y la lluvia no parecía tener la intención de parar, así que decidió salir de su calido refugio para buscar un taxi que le llevara, pero todos parecían ir ocupados, cuando intento volver a la librería esta había cerrado.

¡Diablos!, ahora tendría que mojarse, un automóvil paso cerca de donde estaba, tanto que, le empapo de pies a cabeza, el pelirrojo comenzó una letanía de insultos en todos los idiomas que conocía, sobre todo en el natal.

En esas estaba que no se percato de la figura que corría a toda velocidad sin reparar en el, el choque no fue tan fuerte como se esperaba ya que la persona que corría alcanzo a tratar de detenerse a milímetros de el, lo cual no fue suficiente por supuesto, sin embargo el impacto alcanzo a tener la fuerza necesaria para impulsarlo hacia el suelo, precisamente sobre un charco de agua.

Alguien allá arriba debía de odiarlo, de eso estaba seguro se levanto dispuesto a despotricar una nueva letanía de insultos ahora dirigido hacia el idiota que le había tirado, cuando la firmeza de unos brazos y una voz que se le antojo ¿sexy?...le preguntaron si se encontraba bien.

Alzo sus ojos para ver el rostro del "agresor", y entonces todo se detuvo…frente a el, tenia los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

Turquesa…jamás había visto algo así…

La historia comenzó a escribirse en su cabeza….

_**M&C**_

En su carrera por llegar a su casa había terminado tumbando a alguien, el pobre tipo había ido a parar a un charco de agua mojándose el trasero, sabiéndose culpable fue a auxiliarle para que se levantara y al momento en que le miraba su mundo se detuvo…

Tuvo ante si los zafiros mas bellos del mundo, de eso podría estar seguro, el chico parecía en otro mundo, y no parecía tener intenciones de apartar la vista de sus ojos, y el tampoco, simplemente ¡No podía!, le era imposible…

Y ahí pudo escucharla…una nueva melodía comenzaba a tener vida…

_**M&C**_

Cuando aquella especie de hechizo en la que ambos chicos parecían haber caído termino, apartaron la mirada, el rubio le soltó y el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención tirarte-…dijo el músico.

-No importa, yo me atravesé en tu camino-… ¿_Yo_ me atravesé?, ni siquiera le había visto…imbecil…se dijo así mismo el galo.

Camus tenia un dilema quedarse y conocer al bello hombre frente a el o ir a su apartamento y comenzar a escribir la historia que se había formado en su cabeza, aquella que había nacido gracias a unos ojos turquesa…

Milo pasaba por algo similar quería invitar al atractivo hombre ante si a…donde fuera, el punto era saber mas de el, pero por otro lado tenia que escribir aquella canción que no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza.

Finalmente un taxi se detuvo en el sitio, ambos chicos se miraron, hasta que finalmente el rubio hablo…-adelante, tu lo necesitas mas que yo, finalmente fui yo quien te tiro-

-Si pero…tu estas empapado-…cierto había olvidado el detalle de su "pequeña danza", al ritmo de lluvia… ¡Eso es! Tenía el titulo de la canción.

-No importa-

-Bien en ese caso, hasta luego-…dijo el pelirrojo y subió al auto…el rubio se quedo viendo como subía.

_Idiota debiste invitarlo a tu casa, o cuando menos debiste ofrecerte a llevarlo… ¿llevarlo?, ¿en que?, ¿sobre el estuche de tu guitarra?_

_Tonto debí ofrecerme a llevarlo, de acuerdo el auto no es mío, pero pudimos compartir taxi…_

El músico veía como el taxi comenzaba alejarse llevándose al joven que le había ayudado a recuperar su perdida inspiración, con un suspiro de resignación estaba por darse la vuelta cuando el claxon de un auto llamo su atención, a unos metros de el, el taxi se había detenido, la puerta de atrás se abrió y el pelirrojo se asomo al tiempo en que le llamaba, invitándole a compartir el auto.

Con una sonrisa corrió hacia el auto y entro topándose con un sonriente pelirrojo, sin nada mejor que decir tan solo atino a extender su mano, al tiempo en que se presentaba…-Milo-

-Camus-…dijo el galo entendiendo el mensaje.

El auto siguió su camino sin que ninguno se atreviese a decir exactamente a donde iban, lo único de lo que tenían certeza, es que a donde fueran lo harían juntos, por que habían encontrado a la fuente de su inspiración y ninguno esta dispuesto a dejarla ir…

En las afueras de la ciudad, la lluvia había cesado…la ciudad comenzaba a tomar vida, con las luces, los antros y las jóvenes parejas que tenían algo en común que celebrar…

El 14 de febrero el día de los enamorados…

_**FIN…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wiiii que tal? *O* lo termine, eso es grandioso…bien ¿Qué puedo decirles?, la musica es mi mejor inspiración y mientras existan canciones tan bellas como esta, la bicha seguira escribiendo.

Este es mi aporte al evento de "Guirnaldas y Corazones", espero os agrade, y bien sobre el fic solo comentar que mi papel favorito del copo (aparte de caballero claro esta) es el de escritor, siempre lo he visto asi, en cuanto a Milo que puedo decir siento que mi bicho esta conectado de algun modo con la musica y no puedo dejar de vincularlo con ello.

Bien es todo sin mas que comentar me despido de ustedes…

Es horrible tener que borrar la song por que la pagina no lo permite T.T

XOXO

_**Umi la bicha vampira…**_

_**Song: "Aquí estoy yo"**_

_**Singed by: Luis Fonsi, Aleks Syntek, Noel Scharjcis, David Bisbal…(hermosa, hermosa, hermosa *O^)**_


End file.
